Lily Evans and the Beginning of Darkness
by Fairlight
Summary: Follow Lily into her 6th year at Hogwarts and beyond. Witness the rise and fall of Lord Voldemort. OotF spoilers. L/J


A.N.-No I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I wish I did though! Just another warning: if you haven't read the 5th book then please reconsider reading my story...but if you don't care then neither do I!  
  
This story is mainly about Lily and her path through the following years of her life. I was really impressed with her in the 5th book and decided I wanted to guess at the road that lead her where she is today. B/T/W the fight between her and James took place shortly before the end of last year.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Just outside of London is the sweetest summer cottage. Reached by a small dusty road, across a narrow bridge and once again down a dirt path. Then, the wilderness breaks away to reveal a small yellow and stone house. At first glance people often think that the house is winking at them but soon come to the conclusion that it must be the glare of the sun. It is obvious that the house had been loved and is still loved, on occasion. At this very moment it is loved. The scenery seems to sigh at the presence of its occupants.  
  
A warm summer breeze sifts through the branches of a nearby tree, swaying a girl resting in it boughs. She too has been reflecting on the memories of the quiet little house. Her thoughts have been of times when girlish squeaks and giggles filled the air. Life had been so carefree then. No school work, no friends, no real problems, just family. A sigh escaped her as she shook her head. Memories are all she has left of that life. The life she has now is similar to many girls her age and at the same time very different. Through her fifteenth year she had blossomed into a young woman and with that came the prospect of actually living life. For most her age this is a time for great joy, but most live in a world where life is as it seems. She, however, lives in a world where nothing is as it seems and darkness lurks around every corner. Lily Evans is a witch and has been attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the past five years. Lily shifted on the branch and leaned back, closing her eyes.  
  
Shutting them seemed to ease the girl. A short, slender leg ran the length of the branch while the other hung lazily over the side. She had propped her back against the trunk of the tree and rays of sunlight slipped through the leaves to dance across her delicate features. Deep auburn locks feathered her shoulders, the light seemed to only add to its brilliance and cover her in an angelic glow. So Lily sat, contentedly listening to the babble of water nearby, when a voice broke into her solitude.  
  
"Lily, you received-", a small woman was cut short by the thud of Lily hitting the ground.  
  
"Oh, for heavens sake! Are you hurt?" The petite woman ran to help Lily up. The resemblance of the two was extraordinary. With the exception of their hair color, the rest is very much alike. The freckles, deep green eyes, and even the warm heart shaped face  
  
"I'm fine mum, just knocked the wind out of myself." Lily smiled sheepishly at her mother.  
  
It seemed to be a common occurrence for her to trip or fall. She often wondered if it were possible to be born with no balance. After all, she hadn't thought it possible to be a witch but here she was. A flood of memories came to her as she recalled exactly how impossible she had thought it was. Until that summer day five years earlier. That was when "it" happened and then came the letters that changed everything.  
  
************************************************************  
  
A much smaller Lily sat peacefully on her branch, listening to the waters murmur. She often sat on that branch, pretending that the brook was telling her tales of the inhabitants of the forest.  
  
The giggle of girls brought her back to her surroundings. She leaned over to get a better look.  
  
"Oh no.....ahhhh!" The girls that had been giggling quickly stood up from their seat on the porch. Lily lay sprawled on the ground. It took her a moment to realize what had happened and a moment longer to feel the pain that was pulsing to her eye. Shakily, she stood and turned to see weather she had attracted much attention. She had. The group from the porch was steadily making their way toward her. At the head of the pack was her sister, Petunia. Petunias' angular face had turned to a sour expression.  
  
"I thought I told you to behave and to stay out of the way while Mother and Father are gone!" She was now standing a few feet from Lily and the anger Petunia felt, cut strait through the heart of the small girl  
  
"I was only sitting on my branch, when I started to slip." Lilys' voice trailed off as her menacing sister leaned closer.  
  
"I don't care what you were doing! WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING YOU DO IT!" As Petunia bellowed at Lily, little flecks of spit flew from her thin, white lips.  
  
"I'm sorry Petunia." Lily meekly looked her sister in the eyes.  
  
A terrible smile spread across Petunias' pasty face.  
  
"I see you've gotten yourself an ugly black eye." To her friends she mumbled. "It matches your ugly red hair."  
  
A few of the girl snickered and Petunia decided that her prestige had been kept.  
  
"Lily, go clean up and try to make yourself presentable. Well, as presentable as possible for you." She then turned to her entourage. "Let's go back to the porch."  
  
Lily started to brush the dirt off her pant but the tears caught in her eyes made it impossible to make any real difference. She gingerly placed a hand to her throbbing eye. It was swollen shut now.  
  
"What's wrong with your sister?" Lily heard one of the girls whisper as the moved away. "Has she always been so....weird?"  
  
"I heard she doesn't have any friends and that she is constantly reading or doing school work." A louder girl piped out. "My cousin is in her class and he said that she eats all by herself and won't even try to make friends with any of the popular girls. How could you and HER, ever be sisters. I mean you're so pretty and...well look at her."  
  
Lily didn't stay to see if the girls turned to look at her. Sprinting blindly ahead, Lily let the tears fall freely. The blackened eye ached with every tear that slipped out but her heart was too tattered to notice. She didn't stop running until she reached the waters edge.  
  
"What did I ever do to deserve this?" Lily shouted to a large rock in the middle of the stream. Glaring at the rock, she tried to picture Petunias' snooty face. When the face came to mind, Lily tried to scrunch up her eyes' even more as if to pop the face.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Lily yelled at the rock with all the anger and pain that she had built over the years.  
  
The rock quivered as if it had been hit, then exploded. Lily was knocked to the ground by the blast and fell into a hazy dream.  
  
When Lily awoke later she was tucked into her warm bed. Her room was dark and must have been well into the night. Mrs. Evans sat sleeping quietly in a chair next to Lilys' bed. She tried to move but felt exhaustion take over her once more.  
  
Again Lily woke but this time it was light out and her mother had disappeared in the house somewhere. The light spilled into the room, making Lily shield her eyes from the light. Then she remembered the horrible day. Her had whipped to her eye but then realized that she was able to see out of it. How had she gotten back to her bed? Why was her eye fixed? Had it all been a bad dream? As if on cue, Mrs. Evans came in with a tray of food and some papers.  
  
"Oh Lily! I'm so glad you're awake!" Her mother placed the tray on the small table next to the bed to hug and kiss her youngest daughter.  
  
"Mum, what happened? The last thing I remember is...well..." Lily remembered well the last thing to happen and shivered at the lunacy of the idea.  
  
Mrs. Evans sat next to Lily in the chair she had sat in the night before. She quietly gathered the papers she had brought in and smiled lovingly toward her daughter.  
  
"Well, three days ago," Mrs. Evans was quickly interrupted.  
  
"Three days ago? Have I been asleep that long?" Lilys' emerald eyes expanded to the size of small saucers.  
  
Her mother nodded quietly.  
  
"Three days ago your father and I came home from shopping. Petunia and her friends were sitting on the porch. Your father and I were starting to unloaded the car, when we heard a loud bang. Petunia said you had run toward the water so we ran out looking for you." Tears had collected in her eyes as she spoke. "When we found you, you weren't moving and so we rushed you to the house."  
  
The house was still. The only sounds to be heard were the shaky breaths of Mrs. Evans.  
  
"We didn't know what to do when we got back to the house. Your father placed you on the sofa and shook you until I thought your head would fall off. You still hadn't woken up and so we decided to take you to the hospital, when a pecking noise rose over the clamor. It was amazing! A beautiful red bird was beating most exuberantly at the window. As I opened the door, to shoo it away, it swooped in and landed on your chest. Amazement overtook us all as the bird climbed up your chest to your face and had begun to weep on your swollen eye. What was even more amazing was that the birds tears seemed to bring your color back." Lilys' mouth hung open, she was too shocked to speak.  
  
"I can see that you are as shocked as we were but that was not the end of the surprises from our exotic friend. After tending to you, he leapt on to the coffee table and stretched his leg toward me. It was then that I noticed he had several envelopes tied to his leg." Her eyes grew tender for a moment. "When I looked into his eyes..it felt as if he told me what to do. I lean forward and untied the envelopes. Once he was free of the papers he flew purposefully out the door."  
  
"What did the letters say?" Lily said anxiously.  
  
"Well, the first was addressed to your father and I. I think it would be best if you read it yourself." Mrs. Evans passed the thick paper to Lily.  
  
It had an odd texture, not like the stuff at school, and there was a wax seal. Lily frowned at the seal thinking that things like that were a bit out dated. When she finally opened the letter to reveal the beautiful writing, almost like calligraphy, Lily knew that this letter was very peculiar. It read:  
  
Dear Mr. & Mrs. Evans,  
  
It has come to my attention that you daughter, Lily Evans, was injured during her first attempt with magic. Let me assure you that my feathery friend will be much obliged to help in whatever way possible. Next, let me also assure you that this is all very much real.  
  
Due to the recent events, Lily has been accepted into Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry. To say it plainly, your daughter is a witch. We have noted that you have no prior magic users in the family so there are a few cautions I must throw your way, please take heed:  
  
-take caution of who you tell -do not let what you can not see blind-side you from what you know to be true  
  
The departure date for the Hogwarts Express is September 1 at nine o'clock in morning, sharp. It will arrive at Kings Crossing, platform nine and three quarters. A fellow classmate will be owling you shortly to arrange a time to gather your school supplies and books.  
  
I offer my sincerest congratulations to you in behalf of Lilys' acceptance to our prestigious school and look forward to meeting her at the beginning of term.  
  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
P.S. If there are any doubts left, please ask Lily what happened to the rock.  
  
A.D.  
  
The letter slid on to the blanket beside Lily. It seemed impossible that this man could know about the rock. She looked to he mother for anything that could be offered but instead found another letter this time addressed to her. Lily tore into the letter, only to reveal yet another paper like the last.  
  
To: Miss Lily Evans  
  
Congratulations on being accepted to Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry. Here is a list of supplies that you will need to attain:  
  
UNIFORM First-year students will require: 1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
  
COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following: -The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk -A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot -Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling -A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch -One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore -Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger -Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander -The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
  
-wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set -glass or crystal phials -telescope set -brass scales Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
Deputy Headmistress,  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
"Can all of this be real mum?" Lily had started to sink back into her pillow, thinking that this must be a dream.  
  
"I thought the same until a large barn owl flew in the window yesterday at breakfast. It insisted I open the letter and well." Mrs. Evans pulled out a third envelope and placed it into Lilys' hands.  
  
Dear Lily, I received an owl from Hogwarts yesterday explaining that we would be starting school together and your family was unaccustomed to the way of witches and wizards. My mum has suggested that we take you and your family to Diagon Alley. It is where we can buy all our supplies for school, as you might have noticed most of those things can't be found at the local market. Mum thought it might also give your parents the opportunity to ask any questions they might have. The reason we got picked to help you is due to mum is a muggle (non-magic user) but my dad was a wizard. Well, I have told Marigold to wait for a response so I must ask you to send your letter with her; she will know how to find me. Let us know the date, time and your address. Until we meet, I must bid you farewell for now.  
  
Most Eagerly Awaiting,  
  
Alice Moore  
  
"I'm a witch?" Lily turned to her mother. "How can this be?"  
  
"I'm not really certain how this came to be but," Mrs. Evans eyes fell softly on Lily, "I have always known you were special. Now, others get to see it too."  
  
That night, when the two sisters were nestled into their bed, Lily thought over everything that had happened to her recently. She could hear Petunia rustle and could make out her figure turn to face the wall.  
  
"Lily?" Petunias' whisper cut through the silence of the room.  
  
"Yes?" Could it be possible that Petunia was sorry for hurting her and could go back to the way things were when they were little?  
  
"If you go to that school for freaks, then you aren't my sister anymore."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
It was so far in the past but the pain from those words still lingered. Mrs. Evans had watched her daughters face fall as if someone had just spit on her.  
  
"What's the matter love?" Her warm hand cupped Lilys' cheek.  
  
"What is Petunia doing for the holiday?" Her mother had noticed the large rip between the two girls but decided it was best not to get involved.  
  
"She is spending some time with a girl friend. They went to Paris with the girls parents." Lilys' mother put out a hand to pull her up and she obliged. "Enough about Petunia, I have something you have been waiting for!"  
  
"It's here!" Lily grabbed both of her mothers' hands and began to bounce in place.  
  
"Oh mum, please don't make me wait any longer!" The envelope eventually got pulled from the apron and the cover pealed off.  
  
Lilys' eye grazed over the letter carefully, as not to miss any detail.  
  
To: Miss Lily Evans  
  
The scores for your O.W.L.'s have been tallied and the final results are:  
  
Transfiguration-O Potions-O History-E Care of Magical Creatures-O Astronomy-E Charms-O Herbology-O Defense Against the Dark Arts-O  
  
Your scores have exceeded our expectations. A short meeting will be held after the feast of the new term for students that possess an astonishing amount of O.W.L.'s. Please seek out Professor McGonagall.  
  
Deputy Headmistress,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
"Oh Lily, I'm so proud of you! I knew you would be at the top of you class." Her mother smiled at her, then turned to walk away. "I almost forgot. You got a letter from Alice also today."  
  
Lily was not at all surprised to find that Alice had written her. Since their first meeting the two had been fast friends. It had become a custom for the two to correspond during the summer and to get together in Diagon Alley.  
  
Dearest Lily,  
  
Have you received your list for O.W.L.'s? I got five, which is all I need to be an Auror. I'm not too worried about you; you probably scored about a million. Mum says for you to floo over about 9 am on the 31st. We can go shopping and if you want you can stay the night. That way we can catch the train together.  
  
Love always,  
  
Alice  
  
Lily smiled at her friends hurried message. It is hard to be worried about dark things for long, when you are so very young.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A.N.- Please give me some kind of feed back on the story. I know it's really not much to go on but I should have another chapter coming up. Also as the story progresses I would love to hear any of your ideas or thoughts. Thanks! 


End file.
